


IwaOi 2

by ShadowDahlia



Series: Haikyuu College Au on Insta [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Breathplay, Choking, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Face-Fucking, Hate Sex, M/M, Painful Sex, Safeword Use, Top Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDahlia/pseuds/ShadowDahlia
Summary: "I‘ll make it hurt even more. You like that, don’t you?" Iwaizumi answered in a deep voice, sending shivers down Oikawa’s spine.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu College Au on Insta [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930300
Comments: 6
Kudos: 428





	IwaOi 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Haikyuu College au on Insta, you can find it [here](https://www.instagram.com/haikyuu_college.au/?hl=de).  
> If you haven‘t read my au, there might be parts of this work you don’t understand.

When the song finished playing, Iwaizumi took a few steps towards Oikawa who was now kneeling on the floor, hands covering his crotch. He stared at Iwaizumi with big eyes, wondering what he was about to do. 

Iwaizumi grinned, knowing that this was the perfect opportunity for revenge. He then also kneeled down in front of Oikawa and reached for his arm. Before touching him he quickly asked,  
"Can I?"

Oikawa just nodded; he was still in some sort of trance. Hearing that, Iwaizumi grabbed his arm and removed it from his crotch. He stared at Oikawa‘s panties for a short while before saying,  
"Not bad..."

Iwaizumi kept on grinning as he added cockily,  
"Why do you wear these? Wanted to provoke me again?"

Oikawa wished he did all this on purpose, because that would have meant that he would actually be prepared for this situation right now. 

But sadly he wasn’t. 

This time he really didn’t plan to provoke his roommate. Iwaizumi caught him off guard, but he still tried to react like his usual sassy self.

"No, not everything I do is for you. I just wanted to feel good, Iwachan," Oikawa replied.

Iwaizumi ignored the first half of Oikawa‘s answer and asked suggestively,  
"Want me to make you feel even better?" while still holding Oikawa‘s arm to have a better view at the other‘s panties. 

Oikawa really didn’t know what Iwaizumi was thinking, but quickly concluded that his roommate was just horny and needed some release.

Oikawa himself wasn’t opposed to that, because one hookup more or less wouldn’t make such a huge difference.  
Using Iwaizumi for his own satisfaction was according to Oikawa a very great way to show his resentment towards his roommate.

"Yes, Iwachan. Do it," he answered and spread his legs. Iwaizumi was actually surprised by Oikawa’s response. He never would’ve thought that Oikawa was this easy. Iwaizumi anticipated having absolute control over Oikawa again. 

_Sweet revenge_ , Iwaizumi thought when he picked Oikawa up bridal style, just to throw him on his bed a few seconds later.

"That hurt, Iwachan!" Oikawa whined and slightly punched his arm.

"I‘ll make it hurt even more. You like that, don’t you?" Iwaizumi answered in a deep voice, sending shivers down Oikawa’s spine.

Oikawa was lying with his back on the matress when Iwaizumi started to rub his fingers over the brunette‘s nipples slowly. Following this Oikawa let out a quiet moan, feeling the first waves of pleasure crashing over him.

"And don‘t call me Iwachan or you will face the consequences," he added. 

After teasing Oikawa‘s nipples even more, Iwaizumi explained in a serious tone,  
"By the way the safe word is red. I might hate you, but consent is important... Do you understand that, slut? What is the safe word?"

Oikawa was already a moaning mess from having his nipples teased so much, but he still managed to answer,  
"Red.. And I - ahhh - hate you too."

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa‘s chin forcefully and then added,  
"As long as you don’t use the safeword, I won’t stop. I prefer doing this the rough way. You can whine and beg as much as you want."

Oikawa liked this. He liked this way too much. 

Lying beneath Iwaizumi and being exposed turned him on a lot. The pleasure he felt almost made him forget about the biggest problem he had at the moment. 

Iwaizumi probably never did it with men before.

"W-wait... - ahhh - Do you even k-know how - ahh - to do it with men?" he asked as he remembered that Akaashi told him a few weeks ago how Iwaizumi only had girlfriends so far.

"I‘ve never done it with men, but I used the backdoor before. And also, you’re quite experienced in taking it up the ass, aren’t you?"Iwaizumi answered self-assured. 

As Iwaizumi began licking Oikawa’s nipples, the brunette let out a really loud moan. He tried to hold them back before, but at this point it was simply impossible. He was very sensitive to another person‘s touch, especially when they were rough.

Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi‘s short hair and pushed him more onto his chest, signaling him that he liked having his nipples teased. The way Iwaizumi swirled his tongue made Oikawa‘s mind almost go blank. 

Slowly getting embarrassed that he was the only one who‘s so exposed, Oikawa started tugging on Iwaizumi‘s shirt. The black haired male understood quickly what Oikawa wanted and removed his shirt in one quick movement. 

Stunned by Iwaizumi‘s muscles, Oikawa‘s eyes widened. He never took a look so closely at Iwaizumi‘s upperbody. Now that Oikawa was lying beneath him, Oikawa could see all his defined muscles closely.

"Like what you see?" Iwaizumi said cockily and grabbed Oikawa‘s hand, just to put it on his chest. 

After being stunned for a second, Oikawa slid his hand all over Iwaizumi‘s upperbody and arms. He really liked what he saw, but tried to hold on onto the last bit of control he still had over the situation,  
"I’ve seen better."

Iwaizumi then started to sigh and answered,  
"I almost forgot about your loud mouth. I should stuff it again."

"Open your mouth, slut," he added as he opened his jeans. 

While Oikawa was still lying on his back, Iwaizumi hovered above his face so closely that his dick almost touched Oikawa‘s lips.

"What if I don’t?" Oikawa grinned, trying to provoke Iwaizumi. The black haired male started fuming and repeated himself,  
"I said: Open your mouth, slut."

Iwaizumi’s demanding words sent shivers down Oikawa‘s spine and he soon lost the last bit of control he had over the situation. 

The intense atmosphere made Oikawa submit to Iwaizumi and he soon opened his mouth. Not even a second later Iwaizumi pushed his cock in.

"Can I go deeper?" he asked, waiting for Oikawa‘s reply. As the first tears escaped his eyes, Oikawa gave Iwaizumi thumbs up. He knew damn well that he could take a bit of mouth fucking after their last hookup.

Grinning, Iwaizumi continued to push his cock further down the other male‘s throat. It didn’t take long until Oikawa‘s mouth was fully stuffed again. The familiar feeling of having Iwaizumi‘s big cock down his throat excited him. 

Iwaizumi on the other hand looked at Oikawa in awe. He would never admit it, but he missed seeing Oikawa like this. His teary eyes looking up to him while his mouth was fully stuffed made Iwaizumi feel something. 

The view was just too sexy. 

Iwaizumi couldn’t hold himself back anymore, so he started to move slowly. Oikawa hummed contently, sending vibrations through his roommate‘s dick. 

After a few thrusts Oikawa could feel himself growing harder. He wanted to touch himself badly, so he tried to reach around Iwaizumi.

However, Iwaizumi realized quickly what Oikawa‘s mission was and grabbed his arms. Pinning his hands next to Oikawa‘s head, he said,  
"You can’t touch yourself this time, slut."

Oikawa sniffled a bit, being frustrated that he wasn’t allowed to touch himself. Iwaizumi didn’t mind and continued to fuck Oikawa‘s mouth. His pace has however gotten faster. It was much more brutal that it was the last time at the club, but Oikawa wanted to show Iwaizumi that he was able to take it. He whined and sniffled a few times, but let Iwaizumi do whatever he wanted. There wasn’t much he was able to do anyways with his mouth fully stuffed and his hands pinned to the mattress.

"Fuck.. Your slutty mouth is as good as always," Iwaizumi moaned as he continued to thrust into Oikawa‘s mouth.

Meanwhile more tears escaped the brunette‘s eyes from the pain and pleasure he received all at once.

However, a few seconds later Iwaizumi pulled out, letting Oikawa finally breathe normally again.  
"I can’t cum yet, I still have another slutty hole to fill," he whispered in a deep voice. 

Oikawa whined again; it was crazy how much control Iwaizumi had over him just with his words alone.

Iwaizumi moved off of Oikawa and added,  
"Turn around, slut. We have to prepare you."

Oikawa immediately did what he was told and lay down on his stomach.

"Ass up," Iwaizumi demanded again, making Oikawa oblige immediately. 

Iwaizumi slapped Oikawa‘s butt really hard, making the brunette moan,  
"Ahhhh - Iwachaaan."

Hearing Oikawa saying _Iwachan_ again, Iwaizumi saw red. Originally he didn’t want to go the hard way today, but Oikawa made him too damn angry. He grabbed Oikawa‘s neck, making it harder for him to breathe.

"I told you to not call me Iwachan today. You‘re going to call me Sir now. Understand?" he demanded, while choking Oikawa. 

Oikawa tried to answer, but couldn’t because of Iwaizumi‘s tight grip. When he started coughing, Iwaizumi let go and asked again,  
"What are you going to call me, slut?"

"Sir. I‘m going to call you Sir," Oikawa answered, gasping for air. 

Iwaizumi started to grin, he was happy that Oikawa completely submitted to him. In bed he was like a completly different person. A person Iwaizumi definitely liked more than his usual sassy self.

"Good. And now tell me: Where is your lube?" Iwaizumi responded, while smirking.

"Drawer..." Oikawa said out of breath. 

Iwaizumi just clicked his tongue and slapped Oikawa‘s ass really hard again.

"You forgot to say Sir," he said sternly, expecting Oikawa to make up for his mistake.  
"It’s in the drawer, Sir," Oikawa moaned. 

When Iwaizumi opened Oikawa‘s nightstand, he was greeted by a big surprise. Next to lube and some condoms was a huge dildo. Smirking Iwaizumi grabbed the condoms, the lube and Oikawa‘s toy and teased,  
"What is this, slut? Are you using this to satisfy yourself?"

Oikawa‘s eyes widened in shock. He completely forgot about his dildo being in the drawer.

"Answer me," Iwaizumi demanded, getting closer to Oikawa again.

"Yes, Sir. I use it to satisfy myself," Oikawa answered embarrassed. He was never this humiliated before.

"Maybe I should just use this on you today. You‘ve been naughty and don’t deserve my dick," Iwaizumi teased even further. 

A quiet whine escaped Oikawa‘s lips. He had enough of that damn dildo; it’s been way to long until he had the real thing up his ass. Out of desperation he moaned,  
"Please don‘t do that, Sir. I want your big cock in me."

Iwaizumi grinned contently. He had Oikawa exactly where he wanted him. This is what he meant when he told Mattsun that it feels great to control his roommate.

"Alright, we‘re going to use this another time," he answered victoriously and finally lubed his fingers up.  
"The panties, Sir... You have to remove them," Oikawa moaned, being sick of the cloth rubbing against his hard member in an unsatisfying way.

"They stay on, slut," Iwaizumi answered and pushed the panties slightly to the side to insert his finger better. 

As soon as Oikwa felt the first finger in him he started to moan really loud. Iwaizumi didn’t give him any time to adjust and immediately began thrusting his finger in and out. 

Every time Iwaizumi‘s finger brushed against his prostate by accident, Oikawa saw stars. It’s been too long since he had someone else pleasuring him.

When he started pushing himself back on Iwaizumi‘s fingers, Iwaizumi slapped Oikawa again.

"No moving, slut," he demanded and added another finger, much to Oikawa‘s surprise. He let out another loud moan, while Iwaizumi already started scissoring him.

"Relax," he said, when he saw Oikawa‘s legs trembling. _Easier said that done_ , the brunette thought and tried to focus on relaxing himself more. 

When he finally did Iwaizumi added a third digit, fingerfucking Oikawa fast. Oikawa was a moaning mess beneath Iwaizumi and tried hard not to move again, since he really didn’t want to get another slap on his ass. 

Iwaizumi pressed his fingers forward, trying to find Oikawa‘s prostate. Since he was inexperienced with men, he didn’t quite succeed for the first few minutes. 

However, he knew he hit the right spot when Oikawa let out a particularly loud moan.

"Ahhhh, Sir. There - ahhhh - again," Oikawa moaned. 

Iwaizumi, being glad he finally found the right spot, started abusing Oikawa‘s prostate. Pressing his fingers hard against Oikawa‘s bundle of nerves, Iwaizumi made it almost impossible for Oikawa to stay still. His legs began shaking, as Iwaizumi pressed down and let his fingers stay there for a short while. 

Iwaizumi grinned victoriously again, when Oikawa moaned,  
"Sir.. please,"  
Every time Oikawa said Sir, Iwaizumi could feel himself getting even harder. He was getting really impatient.

"Are you ready, slut?" he asked in a deep voice. Oikawa, wanting something bigger in him, answered,  
"Yes, Sir. Ahhhh - please."

Oikawa knew that he wasn’t 100% percent ready for Iwaizumi‘s huge dick, but he was a sucker for a bit of pain.  
(Little did he know that what awaited him wasn’t just a bit of pain.)

When Iwaizumi removed his fingers to finally completely get rid of his jeans, Oikawa started to whine at the loss. 

Iwaizumi then kneeled behind him on the bed and quickly put on a condom, which immediately ripped. Annoyed he explained,  
"The condoms don’t fit."

He had really anticipated fucking Oikawa before. Luckily for him Oikawa moaned,  
"Then do it - ahhhh - without, Sir. I‘m clean."

Iwaizumi smirked and responded,  
"Thanks, slut."

He then finally put a huge amount of lube on his dick and lined himself up.  
He slowly pushed the tip in, surprising Oikawa so much that he shouted,  
"You‘re too big... Sir."

Iwaizumi just clicked his tongue. It was always the same. His partners were always shocked by his size as soon as he entered.

"I‘m going slow so relax your ass, slut," he answered in a deep voice and slowly pushed forward. First tears escaped Oikawa‘s eyes as he was spread apart even further.

"Wait..." he moaned in pain and grabbed Iwaizumi‘s thigh with one hand, signaling him to stop pushing in. Iwaizumi clicked his tongue again.

"Ahhh - Fuck. You told me you were ready," he moaned in frustration, but stopped moving nonetheless. 

While Oikawa was a crying mess, Iwaizumi fought hard to resist the urge to push his cock in further. He grabbed the lube again and spread even more on his dick. Meanwhile Oikawa focused on relaxing his ass and deeply breathed in a few times.

"Ahhh- Okay, you can move, Sir," Oikawa cried a few minutes later. He was slowly getting used to Iwaizumi in him. 

Iwaizumi was so desperate for release that he quickly pushed the complete rest in, which left Oikawa breathless. As Iwaizumi was balls deep in his ass, Oikwa felt like he just got ripped apart. His whole body was burning. But for some reason he felt himself even growing harder. Even more tears escaped his eyes as Iwaizumi hissed,  
"I‘m sure you like the pain so deal with it, slut."

He started to push out, just to slam his big dick immediately into Oikawa over and over again.

"Sir, it hurts!" Oikawa cried as he took Iwaizumi‘s harsh thrusts. As a response Iwaizumi slapped Oikawa‘s ass once more, getting a loud moan in return.

"I knew it. You like the pain," he groaned while he forcefully took Oikawa from behind. Iwaizumi knew that if Oikawa really hated it he would’ve used the safeword already.

Iwaizumi put both of his hands on Oikawa‘s hips, just slam his ass back on his dick while moving. 

Meanwhile Oikawa was a crying and moaning mess. His ass hurt like hell and the panties rubbing on his cock was torture. It was all pure torture. He was never this stretched before. 

But secretly Oikawa liked it. 

He felt himself getting closer to his orgasm with every passing minute Iwaizumi brutally thrusted into him. It was almost impossible to keep on holding his ass up in the air. His legs trembled enormously as Oikawa tried to hold his position. 

When Iwaizumi did a particular harsh and fast thrust, Oikawa‘s trembling legs gave in. He immediately fell flat on the matress, but for Iwaizumi this wasn’t a reason to stop. He started to pound Oikawa, who was by now feeling waves of immense pleasure crashing over him, into the matress. 

As Iwaizumi picked up his speed even more the bed began to move, hitting the wall over and over again. 

With Iwaizumi‘s hard pounding and the matress giving Oikawa the friction he needed, he felt himself getting even closer to his orgasm.

"S-Sir, I‘m - ahhhh - close," he moaned.  
"Don’t touch yourself," Iwaizumi warned him sternly. 

Oikawa let out a quiet whine again, but then started to rub his front onto the matress. If he wasn’t allowed to touch himself he could at least do this. 

He suddenly felt two strong hands around his neck again. The lack of oxygen sent Oikawa into an overdrive. After a few seconds he came all over his stomach and matress. 

The way his asshole tightened while he orgasmed made Iwaizumi release all his cum in Oikawa‘s ass. Afterwards he finally let go of Oikawa‘s already bruising neck.

"Ahhh - Iwa..." Oikawa moaned one last time before he passed out from exhaustion.

Iwaizumi slowly pulled out and came down from his high. When he saw Oikawa lying on his bed passed out with cum dribbling from his ass, he started to realize what he just did.

"Fuck," he muttered, not believing what he saw.


End file.
